


Stronger Together 2

by barnaby317



Series: El Mayara [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secrets, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Kara visit Midvale unexpectedly</p><p>or </p><p>Eliza is hiding a secret of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Together 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short follow up to Stronger Together.
> 
> Thanks Chaseherchiss for putting the idea into my head. It manifested into this...
> 
> PS I should add this takes place six months after Stronger Together

Eliza watched from the kitchen window of the Danvers’ Midvale home as Supergirl and the agent, dressed from head to toe in black, landed on the expanse of lawn where Kal-El had deposited his cousin twelve and a half years ago. She smiled as the agent slapped away a groping hand. That had been a revelation of its own.

When Alex had called her, willingly, and explained well told was more accurate, that she and Kara were reinstating the Kryptonian marriage that was never truly annulled, she had been shocked. When visiting a few weeks after Kara had been found she had seen for herself just how much happier both of them had seemed.

Of course having found another certain something else had been an even bigger shock.

Eliza turned to see the blonde wavy haired woman standing just on the other side of the counter, nursing her first cup of coffee for the day. After finding herself in the unexpected company of the woman the first night of her visit, she had then found more reasons and excuses to constantly seek out Cat Grant’s company.

Cat Grant had definitely been another revelation from that visit.

They’d been seeing each other almost every weekend for the last six months. In the beginning they would stay in hotels when visiting the other, they would dine out and talk for hours on end. After barely a month it had turned into staying with the other when visiting and they had managed to keep it all from Kara and Alex.

Eliza smirked as she remembered Cat’s arrival the night before. Cat had driven out from the airport and was running extremely late, given that it was ten minutes to midnight when she stepped onto the front porch. “I’m so sorry I’m late, did I miss dinner?” Cat had asked with a smirk. Eliza had pulled her into the kitchen and pulled the warmed plate from the oven before setting it onto the place setting laid out at the table.

They had sat together at the dinner table for almost an hour when Cat had yawned and stood from the table. Pulling Eliza into her, Cat had leaned in slowly to place a kiss on Eliza’s mouth. When they pulled apart Cat had whispered “thank you for dinner” and promptly took her leave.

They had yet to talk about what had happened just a few hours ago.

“Are you ready to be overrun by a Kryptonian and my daughter?” Eliza smirked as Cat’s head snapped up from studying the counter top “seems they’ve decided to drop by for breakfast.”

“Uh” Cat stammered “are you?”

“We don’t have to tell them anything other than that we’ve become friends, Cat.”

“What if I don’t want to be ‘ _just friends_ ’ with you Eliza?”

Eliza studied her as the voices of her daughters grew louder “what do you want Cat?”

“You” Cat said as she moved closer to Eliza. Leaning in she kissed Eliza smoothly before pulling away just as the screen door squeaked open.

“Hey Mom” Alex greeted carefully, noticing the closeness of Cat Grant to her mother.

Kara smiled at the two older women “did you forget the super hearing enabled Kryptonian that touched down on the lawn a few minutes ago?”

“What did we teach you about eavesdropping Kara?” Eliza returned.

“That it’s wrong, blah, blah, blah.” Kara smiled “but then you’ve told me other things were wrong before when they were anything but.”

Alex smirked before catching Eliza’s glare “Kara, don’t antagonise her.”

Cat stood quietly by as the three Danvers women traded barbs. Usually this sort of behaviour would have her running for the hills but right now she had the true feeling of family. Something that had eluded her for most of her life. She wanted to be a part of this little family, she wanted Eliza.

Reaching out Cat rested her right hand on Eliza’s lower back, a move that caused Alex to raise an eyebrow in her direction before nodding minutely in acceptance. “Really Scully, you approve?”

Kara and Eliza both turned to Alex expectantly “wholeheartedly.”

Eliza gasped in surprise, she was quite certain Alex would have a problem with it “Alex?”

Kara kissed Alex’s cheek before whispering “I’m proud of you.”

“Eh” Alex shrugged “dad’s been gone for a long time and whether or not he truly is in Cadmus, you deserve to be happy Mom, just as Kara and I do.”

Eliza grabbed Alex and hugged her tightly “thank you.”

“That’s very mature of you Scully.”

“Will you stop calling me Scully since you’re banging my mom?”

“Alex” Eliza shouted.

Surprising everyone Cat laughed “fair enough but I like it, just as I enjoy calling Kara ‘Kiera’.”

Alex smiled “then you and I might just get along.”

Kara dropped one arm around Eliza’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug “she’s a lot more accepting now that she’s finally given in.”

Eliza turned to Kara “I was sure she would pitch a fit.”

“Meh” Kara shrugged much as Alex had done earlier “she’s trying this whole maturity thing. I’m sure it won’t last, just like that time she tried to go ‘emo’.”

“Kara!” Alex hid her face behind her palm “Queen of all Media is present, can we not expose embarrassing tales of the past?”

“Ooh” Cat rubbed her hands together “’Emo Scully, Secret Agent’” she swept her hands as if imagining out the headline “totally do-able.”

“Cat” Eliza chuckled as Alex turned beet red.

“A little harmless fun” Cat smirked “a little bonding.”

Kara dropped her arm from Eliza’s shoulder and moved to the stairs, “back in a minute.”

Alex turned to her mother “seriously, do you want this?”

“With Cat?” Eliza questioned as she looked at Cat “I don’t know where it’s going but I want to find out.”

“Then good luck” Alex uncharacteristically hugged Eliza “happiness is everything.”

“Which is exactly what you and Kara have been trying to tell me.”

“Exactly.”

\------------------

Cat dropped down onto the couch beside Eliza as Kara and Alex left to return to National City. The four of them had spent an amazing day together just hanging around the house, the only thing that could have made it better were if Carter were there with them. Carter had slowly been introduced to the Danvers family, or in Kara’s case reintroduced and just like with Kara, he had taken to Alex and Eliza easily.

“Everything okay?” Eliza asked softly.

“Perfect.”

“I really thought Alex would put up more of a fight.”

Cat turned to face Eliza, resting her arm on the back of the couch “you forget Alex and I have been interacting somewhat regularly since their little reveal that day in Kara’s office. We have, I don’t know, developed some sort of camaraderie in that time and yes she was shocked that you and I are beginning something here but I think she’ll be grown up enough not to cause problems.”

“Kara’s certainly been a better influence on her than I’d first thought.”

“You seriously convinced Kara that marrying Alex was a bad idea?”

“Jeremiah and I both thought it would look bad.” Eliza looked down “I’m ashamed in so many ways for so many things.”

Cat brushed some hair away from Eliza’s face “didn’t seem to stop them though.”

“No.” Eliza turned into the caress and kissed Cat’s open palm “I’m thankful for that.”

“Would it stop you?”

“What?”

Cat leaned forward “being told your relationship was wrong, would it stop you?”

Eliza shook her head in the negative “no.”

“And for that, I’m thankful” Cat met Eliza’s lips in a kiss that whispered hints of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> "Emo Scully" was inspired by Chyler's "grunge" throw back pic on instagram but since Alex would have been too young for grunge, I made her Emo. :)


End file.
